Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence
Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence is an expanded release of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. New features include a new camera angle. This is to be a test for the next game Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots. Also included is a new online mode. Instead of just downloading content, the game allows you to play against other people. There are four modes: Deathmatch, Team Battle, Recovery or Snake vs Enemies. In Snake vs Enemies, one person is Snake and the others are the Enemies. The idea is to beat Snake as the Enemies, however Snake can lay traps. i.e. If Snake lays down a magazine the Enemies will automatically pick it up and start to read it, giving Snake the advantage. It was released in the USA on March 14 2006 and was released late in 2006 in Europe and the Pacific. JP Multi-disk Set Two editions of Subsistence have been released, a standard edition and a Limited Edition. Disk 1 Disk 1, called Subsistence, includes the full MGS3 Snake Eater along with a 3rd person camera mode, a demo theater mode (used for viewing in-game cinematics) and a linkup mode for Metal Gear Acid 2 that uses the PSP's Solid Eye peripheral to view pictures taken in Subsistence. The contents of the demo theater allows you to watch all of the games scenes, and allows the option of changing Snake's camo for some of the scenes. It also features a group of new edited scenes featuring EVA which are primarily for fanservice. The camera to some, provides a somewhat easier game experience, but this is open to opinion. Also worth noting is that the Japanese version of Subsistence will include the Japanese language version of Snake Eater. Disk 2 The second disk, called Persistence, is filled with even more fun . This disk used to include the game's Online mode featuring sneaking missions, team death match, death match, capture missions and rescue missions, but in 2007 they Konami announced that MGO (Metal Gear Online}, would no longer be a feature of the second disk to Subsistence. Also included is a duel mode, where you take on all the bosses and major enemy encounters (such as: Ocelot unit, and bike persuers) as you do in-game, or with a special stipulation such as limited ammo. There is also a mini game requiring you to capture Ape Escape monkeys, a secret theater mode (Videos were shown on the offical Konami website. For more information, check the website), and the MSX2 versions of Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake. As previously revealed, Hinomoto from Rumble Rose is be playable in the Online mode, as well as Naked Snake, Sokolov and Ocelot.The online mode has closed and the last day was April 2nd. Disc 3 (Limited Edition Only) For this disk, called Existence, Hideo Kojima and crew have created a three and a half hour cut of Metal Gear Solid 3's cinema scenes featuring remastered sound. The story on this disk is split into eight chapters and is meant for those who want to know the Snake Eater storyline but were unable to finish the game. Headset Konami also released MGS3 Subsistence bundled with a head set. This package costs 7,980 yen and was released along side the standard package on 12/22. North America The basic North American edition came with only discs 1 and 2 of the Japanese version, translated into English. Like the Japanese version, a Limited Edition version was released containing the Third Disk, once again translated. Europe The European Version included all the English versions of the JP game. No limited edition game was released due to the long delay caused through localisation, instead giving Europe the full bundle. This is a common occurance with Metal Gear, as the original MGS3 came with the Demo Theater, Duel Mode, Additional Snake Vs. Monkey missions and the Country Flag facepaints, which were unlocked from the very beginning. See Also * Metal Gear Saga Category:Games Category:Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Category:Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence